


В объятиях наяд

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK, Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Gen, RPF, mermaid, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Где течет река, русалки строят глазки,Там, наверняка, мы умрем от ласки. (с)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	В объятиях наяд

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "Глеб и русалки. Русалки обнимают ГСа, щебечут на ушко во сне. От него потом пахнет водой и травами, кувшинками. Сейчас представил и Вадима рядом."

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/20/2f0e0c51974d856a81e2e734cb7e48ad/png)


End file.
